Trofimo Pulce
Trofimo Pulce is the son of Porziella from The Flea, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. Info Name: Trofimo Pulce Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Flea Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Raffaele Candeliere Secret Heart's Desire: To protect my beloved flea from being slaughtered. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at taking care of my giant flea. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Chiara Paperone. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to get very self-righteous with my animal rights activism. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Working with animals is my life. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. It makes me all sweaty and my clothes get all wrinkly in here. Best Friend Forever After: My favorite flea friend Zeppole. Character Appearance Trofimo is of average height, with platinum blond hair and green eyes. He wears a salmon pink sleeveless shirt, a red poncho that resembles a flea's abdomen, and red shorts. Personality Trofimo loves animals, especially ones that are friendly. He cares deeply about his pet flea and fears the day that he will be skinned. He considers himself an animal rights activist - in fact, he is a vegetarian because he can't bring himself to eat a poor, defenseless animal. He often lectures others about slaughtering animals. He sometimes protests outside the local slaughterhouse. Biography Ciao! My name is Trofimo Pulce. I'll tell you my mother's story. Her father, a king, raised a giant flea and later had it skinned. He would marry his daughter to whoever guessed what animal the skin came from. An ogre guessed that it came from a flea, and the ogre took Mom away. One day, while she looked out the window of the ogre's dreadful lair, she met an old woman, who told her she had seven half-giant sons who could help her. The woman and her sons rescued Mom, and the half-giants slew the ogre and cut off his head. Afterwards, Mom was returned home and given a prince to marry. My mom is now Queen Porzia II since her father passed on. I live with my parents and grandmother in a lovely palace. I am an only child, but I don't need to worry - not too long ago, I befriended a flea. I fed the flea (whom I named Zeppole after his favorite food) all sorts of sweets until he grew to the size of the a small dog. Due to my friendship, I've taken up animal rights. I love Zeppole, but unfortunately he's been selected to be the next flea in The Flea. I dread the idea of having to see my best friend skinned and displayed on a wall. I've repeatedly begged Mom to keep Zeppole alive. She secretly wants to spare Zeppole, but she fears going against the Storybook of Legends. I've taken Zeppole to Ever After High with me. Students find him scary. I keep telling them that he doesn't bite - he eats sweets, not blood. Still, I can see why so many people are disturbed by the idea of a giant flea. I do lots of stuff with Zeppole. I take him to the playground, where I push him on the swing and spin him on the merry-go-round. Yes, people find it unnerving. I'm a vegetarian due to my love of animals. I can't bear the idea of eating them. I do eat dairy and eggs, though - I'm not thrilled with the idea of going vegan. A vegetarian lifestyle is so much better because it helps keep the animals alive. I've got some human friends here too, including Septimio Pavón, Damiano Gorgona, and my roommate Raffaele. I like showing them Zeppole and letting him pet them, although Raffaele is hesitant to pet Zeppole when he hisses. School can be kind of boring. I'm not much for schoolwork. I'm not in any clubs or teams either. Still, spending time with my pet flea is satisfying enough. I'm a Rebel through and through - my flea is going to die when he's ready to, plus I'm not thrilled with the idea of marrying some filthy ogre. I need to write my own story. Trivia *Trofimo is the Italian form of the Greek name Trophimus, which means "nourishing". This is meant to reference Trofimo feeding his pet flea. *Trofimo's surname means "flea" in Italian. *Trofimo refuses to wear fur due to his animal rights beliefs. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Max Mittelman. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:The Flea Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Italian